This proposal seeks to develop a murine tumor, the EHS chondrosarcoma, which has been shown to contain collagen similar to that found in basement membranes as a model of the rat glomerular basement membrane (GBM). In particular, the tumor will be examined for anionic sites similar to those seen in GBM. These sites will be extracted and characterized by polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis and histochemical techniques. These experiments will determine what the anionic sites are. In addition, whole tumor extracts as well as pepsin and collagenase digests of these extracts will be used to immunize mice, rats, rabbits and lambs in an attempt to produce anti-GBM nephritis. These animals will be examined by electron and immunofluorescence microscopy. In addition, they will be tested for proteinuria and antibodies to tumor proteins. These tested for nephrotoxicity by injecting them into heterologous and homologous species. The animals will be examined microscopically to see whether the collagenous or noncollagenous antibodies are producing the greater lesions in the heterologous phase. In addition, these antibodies will be used to determine the distribution of the various components of the GBM using ferritin or horseradish peroxidase conjugated antibodies in direct or indirect immunocytochemical techniques.